


Temptations

by Minxie



Category: Queer as Folk (US), True Blood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Excerpt:</b> <i> Brian Kinney is the most dangerous mortal known to our kind.</i></p><p>Follows <b>Fucking Shreveport</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> *smackles* my darling Red for the beta!

"Wednesday night, then." I flip the phone shut and glance at Pam, meeting her questioning stare without blinking. "Yes?"

Her lips twitch around the edges. "Plans?"

Hazel eyes, wide and hazy with lust flash through my mind. "Yes."

"Do I know them?"

The echo of Brian's sighs, of his demands and his satisfaction drowns out the sounds of the vampires surrounding me. "Doubt it. You aren't exactly his type."

"Introduce us." The twitching gives way to a full-fledged smirk. "I'm sure I can change his mind."

The glare I give her has sent lesser people, vampires and breathers alike, scurrying for cover. But not my darling Pam. She simply tilts her head to the side and asks, "Are you forming an attachment, Eric?"

"Hardly." I thumb through the papers littering my desk, refusing to give Brian any more importance than I'd give to other humans. "He has a nice ass and just enough darkness to taste divine."

When she murmurs a soft hum and turns away, I realize that I might not have been as convincing as I'd planned.

* * * * *

  
I feel him the minute he walks into the club. His aura demands notice. He oozes confidence. Rapaciousness. _Life._

My awareness of him is unnerving.

Retracting my fangs, I push the nameless boy away from me, sending him off to find someone else to benefit from his arousal. Because now, having _him_ so close, the remaining is inadequate.

Brian Kinney is the most dangerous mortal known to our kind.

He's addictive.

* * * * *

  
One drink, one dance. And then we're bumping and grinding our way through the parking lot, pushing and pulling until Brian pins me between him and the sharp metal of his rental car.

The desire to dominate is pouring off him and when I push against him, testing the strength of his command, he growls low in his throat. "Not this time."

A shudder works its way through my body. Definitely not this time.

"Then we need to move this somewhere else."

He arches a brow and then, stepping back, gives me a tight jerk of his head. "Your playground, your rules."

He slides behind the steering wheel, smirking. "Come on, Northman. Got places to be and," then he cuts his eyes over to me, "people to do."

The look in his eye tells me that he'll be doing me most of the night. Both my fangs and my cock tingle in anticipation.

* * * * *

  
He takes his time stripping me, exploring every inch of bared skin with the scrape of his teeth and the scratch of his nails. By the time he pushes me back by on the bed, I'm achingly hard and more than ready for him to fuck me.

Stepping out of his jeans, Brian murmurs, "Roll over."

And I want to shout thanks to a God I've never had faith in. Until I feel his tongue thrust into me instead of his fingers.

Because there is no God of any kind can who can take credit for the way Brian Kinney is devouring me, the way he is working me open first with tongue and then, finally, with fingers.

A moan works its way out of my throat as I cant my hips, welcoming him in deeper. A moan that morphs into a rumble of frustration, of begging when Brian pulls back and leaves me empty.

"Easy. We're nowhere near done," he whispers, rubbing a hand over my thigh. Then, guiding me to my haunches, he slides up the mattress, and sits with his back against the headboard. "Want you to ride me."

Oh, _yes_.

Straddling his thighs, I watch as the condom slides into place, and wait until Brian grips my hip with one hand and presses his cockhead against my hole with the other.

Oh, _fuck_, yes.

"Now, Eric."

Then he thrusts up fast and pulls me down hard, bringing our bodies clashing together. Setting the pace like no other human I've ever bedded.

Hot. Rough. Wanton.

The room fills with the scent of sweat and sex, a hint of the need that is rushing through both us.

And then, one hand twisting around the back of my neck, Brian drops his head back, exposes the long slope of his neck, and tugs until my lips are ghosting over the sensitive skin.

"May…"

He doesn't let me finish. Instead his grip tightens, his hips snap up, and he presses his neck against my lips. "Yeah, fuck…"

One swipe of my tongue and I sink my fangs into his neck, moaning as the rich taste of his blood explodes in my mouth. Hints of darkness, of personal trials and tribulations covered by the flavor of strength, a deep abiding private strength that very few would recognize.

He shouts – _Fuck!_ – and then his blood pulses harder, rushes into my mouth as his he fills my ass with hot come.

I explode all over his stomach and mine, never once having felt his hand on my cock.

Licking the punctures, I lead him to lying flat on the bed, simply resting next to him as his breathing moves from harsh and haggard panting to the slow, deep breaths of sleep.

I was wrong. He's more than addictive. He's intuitive.

Far too intuitive for my own damn good.

* * * * *

  
An hour before sunrise, I start to slip out of the hotel room. Turning back to look at Brian's sleeping form, I'm caught between hoping that he returns to Shreveport soon and often and hoping that I never see him again.

There's something about him. Something that calls to me on a level far more intricate, far deeper than the lust and blood that has passed between us.

Turning him is becoming a temptation. A temptation that I don't want to face too often, if ever again.


End file.
